


Divinity Amongst Sin

by TwilightNa



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel and OC are friends, Everyone Angel works with gets abused by Valentino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightNa/pseuds/TwilightNa
Summary: Angel Dust was never allowed to accompany Val to his furthest club near the Overlord's home in the furthest circle in Pentagram City. The Devine Gate was only for the richest (read Overlords) demons in Hell. He expected some really sexed up pin up sex workers to be the main attraction.Never in his after life did he expect to find someone like her in Hell...
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust and Original Female Character, Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 48
Kudos: 23





	1. Angel Dust and the...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very helpful and always appreciated! Please respond down below!

The skies over Hell were crimson as the blood that flowed in the veins of humans. Even though there was no real time in Hell, since much like a living world city, the streets and buildings never slept, full of sinners bathing and stewing in their sins and vices. However, a strange and otherworldly was happening at the furthest edges of the city. In a massive manor, nearly the size of Buckingham Palace, the lights were dimmed and a large assortment of red limos and massive Cadillac’s. It was no dumb guess that someone extremely wealthy and important lived there. But no one could expect it to hide something so powerful.

A shrill scream echoed from deep down in the basement and a blast of white light exploded from the manor, damn near severing the building in half. The light shot up into the red sky like a beacon and an artic blast of fridge blizzard cold wind swept over the massive home, coating the walls, windows, doors and even the car with a thickened layer of ice. 

The light faded as quickly as it came, leaving a massive chunk of the manor missing and revealing numerous floors and rooms sawed in half and leaving a display of one solitary being hovering in the middle of the damage. The door that was attached to the room where the power originated from was swung open and a tall demon with muted blue/purple skin and solid pink and red eyes stared at the figure who caused the damage to his home.

Pink eyes were glowing with fear, sadness and a sense of loneliness. Long hair, white as pure and freshly fallen snow swirled around a dead pale body, the skin covered with horrific and deep wounds, from whips and knives and a Roman Scourge. The body was so thin and frail, the demon could snap her in half as if she were a toothpick. Once the pale scar free feet touched the ground, the being collapsed onto the hard ground, exhausted and drained from such an outburst of power. 

The demon at the door inhaled through his nose as he reached into his red coat and pulled out a pack of cigarettes with one of his four arms and flicked his lighter on with another. He lit his cancer stick and took a heavy drag as he approached the limp body, his black leather heeled boots clicking on the metal floor rhythmically. They stopped in front of the unconscious form, the owner of those boots exhaling his red smoke through his mouth, the smoke wrapping around the wrists of the ethereal being.

“Damn it all… I’m gonna have to get something for this little tart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several Years Later…

Angel Dust, famed porn star, pole dancer, sex worker, drug addict, demolition expert gave one final swirl around the pole in the center of the stage for all the patrons in the club to see. Cheers and dollar bills flew in the air as the crowd of demons went wild at the sight of the pink furred spider bow sensually to his fans, smirking and winking to the audience members as the curtains drew closed. 

Once they were shut, the spider sighed tiredly and rubbed his face, heading to his dressing room to get changed and go back to his shitty apartment and just relax with Fat Nuggets. As he shut the door and sat behind the vanity to remove the make up on his face (covering a nasty bruise from Val earlier in the week), the door opened and in strode a tall, lecherous demon with muted purple/blue skin.

“Oh Angel… you did wonderful sugar.” Angel refused to shiver at the poisoned honey sounding voice that belonged to his pimp. Instead, Angel mustered a smile and looked to Valentino with a smile.

“Thank ya Mista Valentino.” Valentino flashed a sharp toothed grin, his golden tooth flashing in the low light. The moth demon approached behind the spider demon and rested his four arms over Angel, causing him to tense.

“Why the rush to leave, baby? The night is still young after all.”

“Well, I uh… I was hoping to get some rest and I still need to let Nuggs out and-“

“Ah, ah, ah, Angel cakes… That wasn’t a suggestion…” To emphasize his point, Valentino grabbed Angel’s arms tightly, the spider grimacing in pain and flinching. “Get your jacket on, sweetheart. I’m taking you somewhere special~”

“Yes Mista Valentino! Whateva ya want Mista Valentino!” Angel gasped out, grimacing at his now most certainly bruised arms. Fortunately, Valentino released his arms, raising his leather gloved hand to tilt Angel’s face up. The Overlord inhaled his cigarette and blew the smoke into Angel’s face, causing the slightly smaller demon to cough.

“Good boy… now hurry up.” In a twirl of his furred coat, Valentino was gone, and Angel was left alone… alone to text his gal Cherri to look after Fat Nuggets until was able to get back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel sat uncomfortably in the back seat next to his pimp as the moth counted up the bills from the profits. On the other seat was Vox. The flat screen headed Overlord was messing around on his phone and not looking over at Val. He seemed pretty interested in whatever he was looking at because his other hand that wasn’t holding his phone was… well, down his pants. He must’ve really been turned on by someone or something.

“Where are we going Mista Val?” The red eyes of the moth demon flicked over to Angel for a brief moment before returning to counting the money. 

“My place at the edge of the city. The manor is half my home and a club. Only the best of the best there. And only demons who can afford it can come.”

“Then why are we going?” Angel had to ask. He had never been to Valentino’s manor before. Hell, he didn’t even know that he had one. He just assumed Val slept, worked and fucked at the Porn Studios. Angel’s pink eyes looked up at Val when the Overlord began to laugh.

“I had forgotten that I had a show scheduled at that club as well. But don’t worry Angie. You won’t be performing.” Now Angel was really confused… then why the hell was he supposed to come with Val?

Then the limo started to slow down, indicating that they had arrived. The spider looked out the window and gawked at what he saw. The manor was absolutely massive, triple the size of the Porn Studios in not more. The windows were shaped like hearts with moth insignias inside them. Massive red door stuck out against the white bricks of the estate and Angel couldn’t help but to be impressed at the snazzy marble work in the courtyard, detailing the Pimp himself in a stand of superiority over his workers.

The limo stopped and the chauffeur stepped out and opened the door for Valentino and his guests. Angel stepped out first and stared in amazement while Vox and Valentino exited the limo. Then Angel couldn’t help but notice that a section of the house looked newer… the white bricks were just a hair lighter than the others…

“Angel, no dawdling… we have a show to get to~” Angel snapped his attention back to Val and rushed after him. The group of three entered through the red doors and Angel was once again impressed. The interior of the home was decorated with granite and rich velvet accents from the floors, ornamental rug with moths and smokey hearts sewn so perfectly on the rough fabric. The walls were red and dark magenta as Angel followed Valentino down the hallway. Along the walls were pinups of demons and demonesses, either wearing skimpy articles of clothing, naked or being fucked senseless by Valentino himself. 

‘They must be the ones who dance here then…’ Angel thought, seeing as he never recognized any of the demons in the pictures. He couldn’t see why. They all looked like the dime a dozen exotics that Val had peppered in each of his clubs.

When Angel turned to look behind him at their other companion, Vox’s screen was showing a deep and lustful look as they all stepped down the stairs of a darkened basement. The fancy lamps that lit up the home were replaced with candles illuminated with pink flames, giving Angel an uncertain feeling in the deep pits of his stomach. 

Until Valentino approached a heavy metal door with dove wings wrapped in chains engraved on the thickened metal. Holy shit Val really didn’t want someone to break into this room. Said pimp pulled out a heavy metal key and inserted it in the keyhole and turned.

The chains moved from the metal like molten metal and the wings engraved on the door spread out wide as the door opened, revealing a dark pink room lit with candles and with cushioned velvet seats with Valentino’s insignia embroidered onto them. The seats were facing a stage with thick white curtains. Valentino sat in one of the seats and crossed his leg over his knee, lighting another cigarette. He took an inhale of the stick before looking at Angel and beckoning him over sensually. Angel knew better than to refuse and walked over, holding his arm nervously as he sat next to his pimp. The spider tried not to tremble as Valentino stroked his head and murmured sweet little nothings into his fur. 

Then as if by magic, the candles dimmed and music started to play, low and sensual. The curtains parted, revealing…

A massive bird cage.

The bars were made of silver and molded and bent to make a design of trees with fruit at the top of the cage and the rest of the bars were made to look like the trunks of sturdy and olden trees. In the center of it all was a silver pole, surrounded by white mist and showing a long figure…

The young woman was deathly pale with skin that was so clean and pristine as though she were cut from marble. Her eyes were closed, and her face held a serene expression as she held the pole with thin fingers in a light embrace, as though she were afraid to hold onto it any tighter. Her long white hair rolled down to her thighs like a waterfall, highlighting her thin and delicate looking body. She wore a white leotard with a sheer skirt that cut above her knees and flat white shoes. Her wrists, ankles and neck had shackles on them, a pink glow appearing against the silver.

But what surprised Angel the most were the large and feathered wings on her back, white as her hair and as soft as the snow she could so easily blend into. When she opened her eyes, the white angel stared at the three in the audience. Her pink eyes showed loneliness and sadness… an expression Angel was more than familiar with. As the music started to pick up the pace, the young woman began her dance.

With the aid of her wings, Angel watched as this albino divine being rose and ascended the pole, with her feather like touches trailing against the metal with a lover’s caress and lost herself into the rhythm of the song, twirling, twisting, bending, and wrapping around the pole as though her life depended on it.

Angel risked a glance at Valentino and saw his cruel smile with his shark like teeth watching the angel with satisfaction. Angel looked to Vox and grimaced as he saw that the Overlord was practically drooling at the sight of the girl as she continued to dance. And as he looked back at her, Angel couldn’t help but wonder one thing:

How?


	2. The Show Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that there is a trigger warning for rape in this chapter.

She did not know this newcomer was. He was staring at her with shock and confusion, something she was unfamiliar with. The only gazes she had ever gotten were lecherous ones from the glowing blue smiling man who called himself Vox (and who he ‘politely asked’ to call Master) and the one named Valentino, who claimed himself to her as her daddy or the hyper and crazed looks from the pigtailed wearing demoness named Velvet as she poked and prodded her pale body for confirmation that she was indeed real. The other gazes she got were looks of envy and hate from whatever young woman or man came with Valentino to watch her as she danced. She felt small under those gazes, weak and exposed.

But never had she gotten stares from someone like him before. His stare showed loneliness, kindness, and a hope she had lost long ago. And as she finished her dance, her delicate feet touching the stage and her wings curling inward as though to protect her from the stares, she watched with pink wide eyes as Vox and Valentino clapped. Remembering her ‘lessons’ from the taller moth demon, she curtsied and bowed her head, wings spreading out and bending down.

Angel watched as the young angel gave a formal bow to her three-person audience and felt his arm being pulled as Valentino dragged him up from his seat and to the stage. Vox was on his feet in half the time and was already at the young woman’s side. It seemed that only the pink furred spider noticed the barely suppressed shiver that the albino displayed. But in her eyes, Angel saw… defeat.

“That was a lovely show again, darling~” Valentino drawled out, his red smoke curling around the white hair and trailing up her thighs. The woman bowed her head.

“Yes Daddy, I only show the best for you.” Her voice was soft and frail, almost as though she would break at any moment. Valentino tailed one of his long-gloved fingers up her neck and under her chin, tilting her head up. 

“You promise to be a good girl for Voxxy now, Alice~? He’s been all so lonely from not seeing you for so long.” The angel, Alice, looked into his red eyes and nodded.

“Yes Daddy. I promise to behave.” Her voice cracked at the end, showing she was resisting the urge to cry in front of the three of them. Valentino’s mouth split into a wicked grin and he caressed her cheek lovingly. 

“So good, my precious gem.”

With a flash of electricity, Vox had curled his sharp fingers onto Alice’s pale shoulder and pulled her into his arms, carrying her like a bride off the stage and to the exit of the room. Alice looks back at Valentino and to the newcomer. The spider with pink fur and eyes looked scared for her and she found herself wishing that she had asked for his name before Vox had whisked her away so that she could… please him. She felt her eyes water, but she refused to cry… she needed to be strong.

When the two left, Valentino rested his hands-on Angel’s shoulders and sighed, inhaling another drag before looking to Angel Dust, smirking as his gold tooth glistened in the low light.

“Beautiful, isn’t she? She’s gotten better at her pole dancing. Nowhere as good as you of course, but perhaps we can fix that Angel Cakes~” Angel shivered at his pimps icy clutching hands on his shoulder.

“W-Whatever ya want Mista Val…” the spider stuttered out. Valentino chuckled before grabbing Angel roughly and pinning him to the bars of the cage. Angel shouted in pain when his head connected with the silver bars and his vision blurred, his eyes looking at the wicked grin Valentino flashed before his world went dark and his body became numb.

~~~~~~~~

Angel moaned as he felt himself coming to. His body was aching… his head was killing and so were his legs and arms… all six of his arms…

His eyes flew open and he found himself in a room with red and pink flamed candles illuminating the room with a sensual mood. If it were wanted that was. Angel looked down at his form, which he no realized he was naked, covered only with the red satin bed sheet and saw his ankles were bound with red rope to the bedposts at the foot of the massive bed. Looking upward, his first set of warms were handcuffed to the headboard while his second and third pair of arms were wrapped up completely with ribbon like material, covering his fingers so that he couldn’t pull at the knots. Angel quickly looked around the room and saw a mirror which showed he was gagged with a red cloth with Valentino’s signature embroidered on the material.

Angel grunted and he struggled to pull his second and third pairs of arms free from the ribbons binding them. Valentino was only gone for short periods and he would be back soon to have his way with the porn star.

Just as Angel thought he would wriggle a wrist free, he heard a loud sharp scream of pain and a blast of cold flow from under the door. The spider paused and stared wide eyed at the door waiting with bated breath for something to happen. As he waited, he heard the dreaded sound that he was fearing.

Click… click… click

Those were Valentino’s boots coming down the hall.

Angel struggled with much more intense vigor, pulling his arms to break the restraints but only succeeded in burning his arms. And all was for not when the door handle clicked, creaking open.

In stepped Valentino, dressed in a red silk robe with his tall leather boots and holding a glass of red wine, sipping the red liquid as he stared at Angel’s helpless state.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long, baby~” With his other set of hands, the Pimp Overlord lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply, watching Angel muffled whimper from the bed. “I had to help Voxxy with our darling gem. She gets… anxious when alone with Vox. But now that it’s taken care of, let’s get to your reward for a good show this evening, Angie~”

Angel panted into the gag and struggled while Valentino placed the wine down and removed his robe and boots, showing he was completely nude, and his penis erect with precum glistening on the tip. Val crawled onto the bed, staring down at Angel as the spider struggled harder and begged from behind his gag. 

“You look so sexy like this Angel Cakes… perhaps we can get Alice to do a session with us when she’s no longer so shy.” The moth demon chuckled before moving the bed sheet from Angel’s lower half and positioning himself to Angel’s entrance. “Now don’t be afraid to scream, darling~ You know how hard it makes me~” And Valentino thrust into Angel full force causing the spider to scream into his gag in pain, tears flowing from his eyes. The Overlord laughed and intertwined his fingers into Angel’s fluffy chest, inhaling his scent as he thrust his hips back and forth, pushing deeper into the porn star’s anal entrance. Angel sobbed from the pain and tried to focus on something else, anything else to take his mind away from this Hell that was his life.

He tried to focus on Cherri, on Fat Nuggets, on the drugs he took, anything! But nothing could stop the pain that surged through his body and flooded his system as fear took over and his body lost control, starting up to orgasm at the sexual pressure happening, even though it was unwanted. Angel sobbed into his gag and tears soaked the fabric over his mouth as he felt his core tighten and his penis harden from the stimulation. Just as Valentino climaxed, Angel felt his erection release its load out onto the sheets and felt Valentino’s hand connect with the side of his face, forcing his head to look to the wall.

“I didn’t say you could cum, did I? Better have enough for the rest of the night though, sugar~ Because I’m going to fuck you senseless!”


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of rape in this chapter. Please take caution.

Alice trembled lightly as she clutched the silky bed sheets close to her chest, covering her breast and nether regions. But what good it did was not for decency. Vox had shredded that to pieces with what he had done to her during the hours of forced sex he had put the angel through. From the end of the show to the sun that was peaking in through the windows. From the relentless electrocution and penetration from his wiring into her vaginal opening and down her throat, Alice’s body was practically pulled, stretched and drained of all energy, and all she wanted was to close her eyes and succumb to the dark embrace of sleep. Currently, the TV headed demon was busying himself with her wings, his claw like fingers rubbed her delicate and soft snow-white feathers between each other while hissing sweet nothings onto her ear, with the comfort of a serpent. 

“My sweet and beautiful little fallen star... you pleased me so well during the night... but why do you insist on resisting my affections to you?” His feral grin widened when Alice trembled harder, wrapping his tree branch like arms around her thin and frail frame, electrical burns covering her body. Alice bit her lip when his wires wrapped up her legs and thighs. She could feel his heated breath on her neck and froze when his tongue trailed from her collarbone, up her neck and near her ear.

“Shall we go again~”

An unlikely savior was the knocking at the door and her ‘daddy’ entered the room, a glass of milk and his spiked morning coffee in two hands while a third held the door handle. He was barely dressed, wearing his short bathrobe that only covered his thighs and was only loosely tied, showing off his chest to both Alice and an obviously annoyed Vox. Alice sighed in relief and clutched her silky bedsheet closer, her shackle cuff reflecting the sunlight from the window.

“Voxxy, your session finishes when the sun comes up. You know this. Out of the bed now. Alice needs to refresh her strength and her bath before she can take another round of love making from you.” Vox grumbled under his breathe about a ‘metal stick up his ass’ before grabbing his jacket and throwing it on and heading out of the room, glaring at the mute blue skinned demon. Alice stared with her pink eyes at Vox as he left before looking down at the silky bed sheets. She could hear Valentino approach and the bed dipped from his weight. 

Valentino smiled with the welcoming nature of a rabid dog while trailing his finger under Alice’s chin and tilted her head up to look into his pupilless red eyes. When Alice met his gaze, he handed her the glass of milk. 

“Thank you, daddy,” she spoke softly, sipping the cool liquid. The milk, despite being white had a taste of strawberry to it, just like always. 

“Make sure to finish it all, my snow quartz,” Valentino reminded her, a firm tone in his voice. “Your body needs to be strong for more activities~”

“Yes daddy.” Alice took another sip and Valentino watched her intently.

~~~~~~~~~~

Angel groaned in pain as he started to wake up. He cracked his eyes open and saw his wrists in front of him, thankfully untied. He felt around his mouth and the gag from the night before was gone. The spider took a shuddering breath and brought his knees up close to his chest, his eyes welling up with tears. He burst into a crying mess in half a second, hiding his face and digging his nails into his arms as he sobbed from the pain, shame and self-loathing devoured him from the inside. Then the inner Cherri that Angel kept in his mind spoke.

“Deep breaths Angie. Deep breaths in and out for ten second. Focus your breathing to be nice and steady.”

Angel sighed and listened to the advice that Cherri had once told him, slowing his breathing down and taking deep breathes for ten seconds and releasing for ten seconds. As he was starting to relax, he heard footsteps going past his door, which was slightly opened…

It was Val.

Angel froze and stared wide eyes at the Overlord, who ignored the spider and kept going down the hall away from him. The moth demon was wearing only a robe and was carrying two cups: one a steaming cup of coffee and one glass of milk. That confused Angel. Normally, Val would at least be with Angel for ten minutes when they both woke up… Angel got up quietly and slipped on his jacket thrown over the chair and covering his scared and dirty body with the pink striped fabric. Looking out the door silently, the spider saw Valentino approach a door with engravings of a tree with a multitude of fruits growing from the branches.

Angel held his breath as he watched Valentino produced a key from his coat and opened the door and slipped inside. The spider could feel the cold air from his vantage point, even though he was so far away. There was talking and only a few seconds later, Vox stormed out of the room, his jacket thrown over his shoulders while he carried his other clothes in his arms, growling and grumbling under his breath. Valentino entered the room and slightly closed the door, prompting the spider to carefully and silently sneak out of his room, careful about the wooden floorboards of the hallway. He made his way to the room and stopped when he heard a soft moan and the creaking of a bed.

After only a moment, Valentino emerged... holding the albino angel in his arms like a bride. Alice was moaning lightly, her eyelids only faintly open and her pink eyes glazed with unfocused attention. Valentino was using his other hands to trace her cheeks and stroke her long white hair, whispering things into her ear, even though she clearly couldn’t comprehend what he was saying. Alice only moaned, blinking slowly. Angel stared in horror at the electrical burns and scars on her arms and legs. That would explain why Alice screamed the other night. But what was this cold he was feeling.

Valentino walked down the hallway, not noticing Angel following behind discretely. They went down to the farthest end of the mansion. The door was ornate and etched with golden moths and chains. Angel felt fear rise in his stomach and was about to run forward when Valentino opened the door and revealed...

A large silver bathtub. Angel blinked in surprise at the massive bathtub with a silver faucet with feather details on the knobs and the almost glowing color on the outside of the tub with lion paw styled legs on the bottom. It stood out in the almost black and dark violet bathroom with the studio bright lights focused on the tub. But Angel didn’t get to see much more because once Valentino entered the bathroom her shut the door behind him and the lock echoed in the hallway. Leaving Angel alone to his thoughts on Alice, Val and Vox and what they were doing to the young woman.


	4. Immersing in Thought

It was all a blurred fog of bogged down sounds of running water and the incoherent sounds of Valentino speaking to either himself, to her, or on his phone. Alice couldn’t tell and she mind was in too much disproportion to really focus on whatever sounds her ears were picking up on or anything else for that matter. She felt sluggish, like her limbs were made of heavy lead and she felt sleepy yet not wanting to sleep all at the same time. It let her know one thing for certain in her hazy mind:

It was Bath Time.

Alice did not get the choice to either wash herself nor was she to be washed by anyone other than Valentino. She didn’t know or remember why that was the rule, but then again, she had other things to think about. Especially asking Valentino about why he did this simple task for her. She was afraid of being punished… and being punished was not the same as punishment for the other workers under Valentino’s thumb. 

The sensation of being lifted and very delicately placed in warm liquid drew Alice slightly back to reality. Not enough to fully understand her surroundings and be vocal about it, but enough to know that Valentino must have undressed her in her room and, after filling the tub up, had placed her in the warm bath water. Alice stared up at the ceiling, the only bit of bright color in the black and violet painted room. Encircled, was a picture showing a beautiful tree, more beautiful than any she had seen before. Adorning the tree were fruits that reminded Alice of apples, but with a much more vibrant shade of red and slightly larger. Intertwined in the tree was a silver serpent with yellow eyes like topaz gems holding one of the fruits in its jaws, fangs piercing the skin of the fruit and juice trickling out of the puncture sites. 

The faint smell of vanilla bean and strawberry reached her nose and the scent lulled her into relaxing even more in her drugged state. She faintly felt Valentino’s claw like hands massage her head and entangle themselves into her long white hair, washing out the sweat and grim from last night’s activities with Vox. She closed her eyes when water was poured over her head and hair before her daddy started the same process with the conditioner. She wouldn’t deny it was soothing and relaxing, but the albino young woman believed that such a procedure could be done so easily by herself. But she dared not question it.

Eyes half closed and with blurry vision, the angel did not feel the extra heavy weights on her arms and legs be removed. She felt only brief moments of cold as Valentino washed her limbs thoroughly with scented soaps that were as expensive as the tickets to get into her shows. The fragrance was so intoxicating that it always left her very few clients (and very rich clients to be known) wanting more of her delightful skin to mark and taste. Once the soap was on her fair and delicate skin, the pimp would expertly shave her fine hairs off, leaving soft, smooth, baby skin in its wake. Once the limb was fully shaved of all hair, the weight would be returned before being submerged back into the warm embrace of the bathwater.

Alice couldn’t remember the last time she had any pubic or body hair that she could feel or see whenever she felt her body. She guessed that Valentino was always careful when taking care of his precious little gem, the one her coveted and hid away from all of hell. It had been so long since she had seen the red sky of Hell or even the blue skies of Earth. The only colorful thing she had to stare up at now was the serpent in the tree in a place that would have most certainly been a paradise away from the hell she was trapped in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel didn’t know what else he was supposed to do. The pink furred spider couldn’t camp outside the bathroom and wait for the two occupants to emerge. He was in a new environment with no idea if there were security details that patrolled the halls or if Vox was coming back from wherever he had gone to. So, the pornstar had no other choice but to retreat back to the room he had woken up in… not that he wanted to go back to there so soon. 

But he had no choice unless he wanted to be punished or worse.

With a quick gate, Angel made it back to his new room in half the time it took to follow Valentino and that Alice angel to that bathroom. But questions came to his mind, one escaping his mouth involuntarily:

“Why does he wash her alone?”

It didn’t make a lot of sense. Sure, Valentino would bath and partake in bathroom sex with his workers (and Angel of several occasions). But Valentino wasn’t dressed in such a way that would hint to Angel that he was going to have bathroom intercourse with Alice. If anything, Val was dressed in such a manner that meant he was going to be bathing the angel himself.

And it made no sense. 

Angel sighed and leaned against the door, trying to connect the distant dots together to create a picture when a heavy knock was heard at the door, starting the spider from his thoughts. Turning quickly, Angel had to wonder who the hell else was in this mansion before opening the door.

Standing there was a shorter, ruby skinned succubus with magenta hair in a bob fashion dressed in a wrap dress that tailored to reveal her chest, the fabric only covering her breasts in the front but showing her breasts from the side view. The fabric wrapped around her waist before splitting into two sections, one covering the backside and another in the front. The fabric reached just below her ankles and show off her legs that were long, toned and tattooed with hearts and moths. Staring up with violet eyes, the succubus spoke lazily, as though she were high or drunk.

“Mister Valentino sent me to see if you were awake for breakfast,” she drawled out, the scent of nicotine and vodka hanging from her breath. So, she was probably both high and drunk.

“Aaaaaaand will you lead me to the kitchen?” Angel asked, quirking his eyebrow at the intoxicated demoness who was busy digging through the folds of her scanty dress and pulling out a familiar cigarette. 

“No shit, Cum Dump. You’re new or I obviously wouldn’t be wasting my day off before the extermination to help out someone like you.” Despite her drunken state, the ruby skinned demoness’s tone was as sharp as the slice of a whip upon unsuspecting skin. Angel blinked, trying to think of a snappy response back before pausing.

“Extermination? That’s tomorrow?”

“Are you both deaf and mentally deficient?” The succubus snarked back, lighting her cigarette and inhaling deeply, exhaling red smoke after. “I’m not getting paid to talk to you about shit you should already know. Now your whore ass better follow me before I knock your ass out and drag you to the kitchen.” Not even waiting for his response, she turned and began to stride down the hallway, her spartan like high heeled sandals cracking on the ground like firecrackers. 

Angel decided to follow her, despite his growing hatred for her. He knew that if he didn’t obey, she would rat him out to Valentino.

And Valentino would beat the life out of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon entering the kitchen, Angel was surprised to see Vox was still there, dressed in business casual clothes, his jacket hanging loosely on his shoulders as he scans on his phone and sips his coffee. The spider had expected Vox to be gone by the time he came down, but clearly the TV headed Overlord had other plans as his blue tipped fingers swiped and typed on the expensive screen of the device. 

Since her job was done, the succubus went straight to the fridge and opened it up, taking out the orange juice and then grabbing vodka. Clearly, it was five o’clock somewhere in one of the rings.

Angel looked around the kitchen which was sleek with black painted wood and granite countertops. The cabinets were painted black as well and the small knobs on them were shaped into golden moths. It almost seemed as if Val liked to embellish in his rich and vain lifestyle.

But the spider’s attention was drawn to the sound of footsteps approaching and he turned around, staring in surprise. Walking lightly, almost as if she were floating like a ghost, was Alice. Right behind her, with his claw like hands on her shoulder and waist was Val, smirking down at the deathly pale angel, a lascivious gazing peering through his heart shaped glasses. And the pink furred spider could see why.

The moth Overlord had dressed up Alice as if she were a life-sized Lolita doll. Covering her pale arms and throat was a brilliantly white long-sleeved blouse with a lacy bodice and a high-necked collar, held closed by a glowing gem. Her lower body was clothed with a knee length skirt that was a deep shade of navy blue, nearly black with two straps going over her shoulders as though they were overalls, fastened securely with two of four silver buttons on the front of her skirt. Covering her legs were white silk stocking and slipped on her dainty feet were a pair of black short high heeled shoes. Alice’s white hair was washed and dried, styled into two long yet low pigtails that trailed down her shoulders like white waterfalls. 

Vox’s electric eyes flicked up and his scowling face switched into a wicked grin at the sight of Alice. Angel swore he saw fear flash by in her pink shaded eyes, but the angel instead made a small smile with her pink gloss covered lips and grabbed the sides of her skirt, giving a polite curtsy. 

“Good morning, Master Vox. I was glad to have been in your presence last night.” Her voice was light and airy, even though the spider could see the evident terror in her eyes. Vox’s grin only grew, and he stood up, striding over and, with one claw like finger, tilted her chin up so that her face was looking into his own.

“You did so well last night, little dove. Despite the lapse last night, I believe you’re making great progress. Master is so proud of you.” Alice smiled waveringly; a look Angel could recognize all too well. He himself have that same smile when he faced Valentino after messing up.

“Well, Voxxy, you have little Alice all day today. Remember: no going outside the estate.” Vox rolled his eyes and grunted, taking Alice’s arm and leading her from the kitchen and out to a small room where other succubi dressed in scanty dresses were waiting for them. Then Angel’s attention was drawn to Valentino stepping into the kitchen and approaching the other succubus. Angel could hardly hear the hushed conversation, but he saw the tensing form of the female as Valentino gripped hard on her shoulders. 

“Angel-Cakes, its rude to be eavesdropping~” The blood from Angel’s face and he quickly went to the other cabinets and searched for something to eat. When he did, he caught sight of Alice looking over at him curiously from the other room.


End file.
